Stars in Her Eyes, Fire in His Heart
by Partywithbooks
Summary: Takes place somewhere in the Alvarez Empire Arc of Fairy Tail (currently in manga form only).


Swirling black smoke rose from the ground in what was left of the town. Buildings had been reduced to little more then rubble, homes torn apart, an entire city that should have been thriving with laughter and life was now an empty ghost town in the wake of Zeref.

It was too much for him to take in all at once. The pain and the death that had befallen this once beautiful city now laid to waste and ruin. Natsu slouched against a crumbled wall that might have at one point in life been part of a merchants shop, but now only served as a means for a moments rest before they continued on their way. Natsu thought of all his friends who were out there now fighting not only for their own lives but the lives of each other, their families and loved ones. Despair crawled its way into his always optimistic outlook, whispering its venomous thoughts of doubt and helplessness into his conscious.

 _Why bother with all this? Even if he did manage to defeat Zeref, Natsu was a goner anyways. Nothing could change what he was now, and his fate was as good as sealed. Then why even bother fighting at all?_

A hand, feminine yet strong gently rested itself on his shoulder for comfort. Natsu sighed, reaching up to place his hand on top and grip it tightly, as though it were his only tether to sanity.

All this time and she was still right there beside him. Always by his side.

"You can do it Natsu."

Those words he knew she meant to be comforting range like dead bells in his ears. At the moment he didn't even remotely feel like he could do this. The anger and grief that had been constantly banging on his door now found entrance inside as he faced the terrible odds of their mission.

"I…can't…"

"What?" Her ears must have been deceiving her, no way had Lucy heard right. Natsu was not one to throw in the towel, no matter what the obstacle, no matter how hopeless the situation. It just wasn't in his nature!

"I-i _can't_. Look at me Lucy!" Natsu cried, gesturing to himself. "I'm-" He cut himself off then, closing his hands into a fist and bowing his head, eyes shut tight.

"I'm E.N.D, the biggest, baddest demon from the book of Zeref!" The words tasted like acid on his tongue, so grotesque and unreal. He hated that Lucy's view of him would be forever changed now that she'd learned the rest of the truth, but it wasn't fair for her to be left in the dark anymore.

"I'm also half the reason this place looks the way it does! If it weren't for Erza…" Natsu grit his teeth. He didn't remember much after E.N.D. awoke inside him. Bits and pieces of what happened afterwards were seen through a murky haze, everything distorted and out of focus but there nonetheless. The sound of Lucy's voice yelling she would protect him no matter what and to do their worst, flashes of fire and ice colliding, and a searing hot pain inside him echoed through his memories like a bizarre dream he knew was real but wished with all his might it wasn't. The only thing he remembered with absolute certainty was waking up to a pair of big, warm brown eyes full of relief and tears staring down at him, her face surrounded in a halo of golden light.

"You are not the one to blame here!" Lucy gripped his shoulders, her voice fierce as she tried to make him to understand. Natsu turned, causing Lucy to release her grip so his body was half way between facing her and the vast landscape beyond. Lucy felt her heart crumble as she watched him. He refused to make eye contact with her. Wouldn't so much as look at her.

"No, for once this really is all my fault. And i don-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut short when Lucy grabbed him by the face and firmly pressed her lips to his.

Natsu was caught so off guard he tried drawing back, eyes now wide open in surprise, but Lucy refused, wrapping one arm tightly around his neck to keep him from moving. Sliding her second hand back, Lucy dug her fingers in his pink hair, pressing herself firmly against him.

A heartbeats moment passed and still he didn't move.

Then a second.

When Natsu's brain finally registered what was happening his composure relaxed and he began to kiss back, winding his arms around her waist and back to cradle her closer.

In that moment Lucy felt the battle they'd been fighting so tirelessly simply melt away. They became like the eye of a hurricane. Chaos swarmed them from all sides, the feel of the wind swirling at an intense rate, battle cries that could be heard echoing in the distance, demanding their attention, but the two wizards felt nothing and no one but each other.

Lucy couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her. Something that could only be described as magic flowed through every part of her being as they held on to one another for dear life, afraid to break apart and have this spell be broken.

If she had had any expectations as to what it would feel like when she was finally kissed for the first time they would have been exceeded. Natsu's kiss was just like him; powerful and intense, but with an incredible tenderness she felt in the way that he held her. As though she were a precious object he didn't want to break but was afraid to let go of.  
Natsu for his part was feeling exactly the same. The moment her lips touched his a small flame came to life inside his heart. Its warm feeling began to spread as he felt himself get lost in Lucy's kiss. She was impatient and commanding, her lips demanding his attention as they moved every so often, creating the most incredible sensation that sent shivers down his spine.

All too soon they had to part, each panting for breath as they rest their foreheads together.

"Thanks Lu." Natsu pulled back to pier into her eyes. "I really needed that."

"Ha-happy to help." Lucy said weakly, waiting for her strength to return to her limbs. She continued in a stronger voice, "And don't go saying things like that again. Its just not like you. None of this is your fault."

Seeing the look of doubt flash across his face yet again, Lucy snapped her fingers directly in front of his face to call his attention.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. You are so much more then this thing inside you Natsu. And who cares what Zeref said? You've never been one to play by the rules anyhow." Lucy winked.

Although she was covered from head to toe with soot and bruises and scars, another outfit ripped beyond repair, in that moment Natsu couldn't recall when he'd ever seen Lucy look more beautiful. She was ready for battle, a warriors gleam in her eye, whip and keys at her waist, prepared to fight by his side till the very end. For better or for worse.

"We are who we choose to be Natsu. There isn't a person alive that can make us be someone we're not. You…" Lucy poked him in the chest, staring the fire dragon slayer square in the eyes, "are not E.N.D, a demon from the book of Zeref. You aren't even Natsu Dragneel anymore. You're Natsu, the guy who cares for his friends and his guild more then anything, who left for years to train and protect his loved ones. Who, no matter the impossible odds, is always going to fight for what he believes in. That is who you are.

You're Natsu of Fairy Tail! And nothing and no one will ever change that!"

Taking him by his black tattered vest, Lucy pulled Natsu in once more for a brief yet intense kiss, her lips burning hotter then any flame on his mouth, making him want to jump up and fly and melt to the ground at the same time.

"Make it back and I promise there's more where that came from."

"Oh really?"

Lucy felt her face blush deep red at the mischievous gleam he got in his eye. She smacked him in the chest. "Not that kind of thing you stupid perv! I meant another kiss!"

Natsu gave a lighthearted laugh at her reaction and hugged Lucy warmly. Lucy could't help but smile too as she leaned into him. It was good to hear his laughter again, it hopefully meant he was back to his old self again. As an after-thought she added, "That and plenty of food."

"Wow you really know how to treat a guy don't you?" Natsu grinned. "Well in that case, how can I say no to a promise of free food? I'll be back real soon!" He said, giving her hands a squeeze before taking off down the ruined streets of the city.

"There was more then food promised ya big dope!" Lucy yelled at his retreating figure.

Natsu stopped shortly after only a few steps and doubled back, coming to grab Lucy by the waist and pull her in for one last kiss that left her legs feeling like jelly. Lucy felt she could do little more then wind her arms around his neck and hold on, her body melting into his. Her 1st, 2nd, and 3rd kisses not only belonged to the same guy but they also belonged to her best and greatest friend. How much luckier could a girl like her get?

When they finally parted Natsu gazed intensely into Lucy 's eyes, equal parts tenderness and fire alight in them. He had a new resolve to make it through this battle alive, and there was no way he was gonna make her suffer anymore by dying.

"I swear, I will come back. I'm gonna take this jerk down once and for all." Natsu promised her, pressing his forehead to hers, the amount of determination in his voice gave Lucy all the reassurance she needed.

"I believe in you Natsu." She whispered. If anyone could come away from this in one piece it was him. Her best friend. Her Natsu. "I always have. Now go!" She gave a small shove to get him moving.

That trademark grin spread across his face, the one that sent her heart racing and couldn't help but make her smile back, smashing his fists together before taking off for real down the streets once more, his hands alight with flames.

"Alright! _I'm all fired up now!_ "


End file.
